Big Secret
by BoGirl11
Summary: Bo Dallas has a big secret to tell his girlfriend Emma. Well he tell her or not
1. Chapter 1

Monday night Raw and everyone was there to see the biggest match of the night Bo Dallas and Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins and Bray Wyatt. "Hey good match tonight." Emma said to her boyfriend Bo Dallas, a soft kiss on the lips was given to say thank you. "Give 5 minters to get ready and we well go eat somewhere ok?" asking Dallas. Walking in to the locker room there was nobody in there. Dallas was thankful for that, he was thinking about his big secret. He was just about to get in the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He yelled "Emma, come in babe." It was not Emma, it was John Cena. Bo and him have been seeing each other but nobody know about it. John walked over to Bo and pulled him in and kissed him hard. He had been wanting to do that all night. Bo push away for Cena and told him "I can't do this, I love Emma," with tears in his eyes. Put on his close and walked out. John was left in the locker room. Emma could tell something was wrong with her happy go lucky boyfriend, she asked "Puppy, What is wrong?" He laughed and said "Puppy? Is that my pet name?" Both laughing they made it to the hotel. Up in there room, Dallas pulled Emma to him and kissed her soft. Her arms around his neck, walking back to the bed. Bo saying in a sexy voice "take off your close." She did as fast as she could, he did the same. She kissed him and whisper "I want you so bad," kissing his neck and all the way down. He felt her lips on the head of his cock. He wanted to think about her but he could not stop thinking John. Emma was in joying him. He let out a moan, pulling her up and kissing her. "I want you, all of you," he told her as he pushed in his hard cock. She was so happy that he said that to her. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." She was yelling as she as hitting her origami. He kissed her soft, he pulled out and shot his cum all over her. She laughed and said "You son of a bitch, you did you not do that in me?" They hear a knock at the door. Dallas put on gym shorts and Emma got in the shower. He opened the door it was John Cena. "Puppy, who is at the door?" Emma asked in the shower. "Nobody, I am going to get something to drink you want something my little dingo?" Bo laughing and asking. "DINGO and yes a ." He got his wallet and walked down the hall. "What the hell John, Why are you doing this…" Before he could finish John had him pushed up agent the wall kissing him. John whisper "I want you, she does not get you like I do. She can't make you hard as fast as I can." This was true she could not made him hard as fast as John could. "OK, what room are you in John?" He asked. "Room 530, knock 4 times so I know it is you." They both want back to their rooms.

_I well make more chapters and well add move sex but this is my first story so here hope you all like it. If you see something that you like and want me to talk about more please let me know. Thank you _


	2. Chapter 2

Bo want back to his room. "Babe they did not have my drink that I wanted so I am going to go up to the floor above us, I well be back in 15 minutes." Emma just nodded. Bo got to John's room and knocked 4 times. All he could think was _is this what he really wanted._ John open the door pulling him in fast and kissing him. Bo pushing his tongue into John mouth. He whisper "I have 10 minutes and you have me hard all ready." John pulling him every step of the way. Still making out. John had some lube out and he put it on his finger. Bo pulling off his gym shorts. John gave him the look to me roll over. "Relax baby, just relax." John whisper. Letting out a soft moan when John put his finger in him. "God, you are so fucking tight. It well be ok." He said to his friend. "Fuck me, God John fuck please." Bo yelling. "I can't do it in 4 minutes." John said looking down. "Emma is going home tomorrow her dad is sick so she asked to have some time off. I will tell her tomorrow before I take her." Bo said. He know John was ready to fuck. The last kiss before Bo left was soft and long. Bo having to get a drink before coming back to the room. Opening the door he called out "Hey babe are you still up. " She up was and she had a look on her face. Bo sat on the bed and open his drink and took a sip of it and said "I have a …" before he could get it out, she started crying. "Babe what is it. Why are you crying?" He asked. "BO I AM PREGNANT, I AM SO SORRY. I REALLY AM BO." She was stilling crying. He asked "Is that why you are going home tomorrow, babe?" She nodded. How was he going to tell his girlfriend that was pregnant with his kid that he was gay. She looked at Bo and said "What was on your mind babe?" he looked at her and said "I forgot. Emma falling asleep on Bo, he kissed her and fell asleep. The next morning he could her hear getting sick, he came in to the bathroom and held her hair. "Here is some water, for you." He said handing her a cup and kissing her check. She sat up away from the toilet, She look at him and said "Babe, are you mad at me for getting this way?" he laughed and said "Hell no, it takes two, Baby. What time does your plane leave?" she looked at the time and said "11:30 am." "Ok well it is 9:00, so we have time to go to the book store." He said. Helping her up and getting her stuff in the car. They left and want to the book store to get baby books. He took her to the airport and gave her two baby books. Kissed her softly and said "Please call me when you land and if something is happening call me ASAP, I well get the first fight out. Ok" "ok" she said.


End file.
